


A heart to heart talk

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Negotiations, Past Relationships, Snow, Some Humor, Some angst, discussions, some drama, spring snows, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Hunter tries to talk to Ward. It's a mixed success.
Relationships: Grant Ward & Bobbi Morse (Mentioned), Lance Hunter & Grant Ward, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse (mentioned)
Series: A better universe. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A heart to heart talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.

Grant Douglas Ward was a man confused, very much so, and he hated being confused. Confused made him feel angry, and given that he was doing fairly well lately, this gave him an itch beneath his skin that he could’ve gotten without…but there you have it. 

“I can – I can do something about this all,” he muttered to himself one morning, as the sky was overcast, and promised rain, or even some belated early spring snows later during the day. “The question is, will it make the situation better or worse?”

“Talking to yourself, are you?” Lance Hunter joined the taller man, his external cockiness covering up everything else. “That’s not very healthy, you know!”

“You know, I can hurt you, if you push too far,” Grant said crossly. “My life is getting out of my control, and what can be done about it? Nothing that would make it better, that’s for sure!”

“Yes, well, point, but, the counterpoint that unless you’re going to become a hermit-“

“Actually, this was one of my plans – I like animals better than people anyhow-“

“…Okay, this certainly something that I didn’t expect,” Hunter blinked. “Really? You-“

“I’m a specialist. I’m way too good at killing people, and let’s just say that one way or another, for better or for worse, other people and I aren’t getting along well,” Grant muttered. “Seriously, why are you here? We know each other what? A year short of a week?”

“I’m trying to be friends with you,” Hunter muttered crossly, “but-“

Grant blinked. “Why?” he asked the shorter man. “Don’t you have friends already?”

“Yes, well, it’s complex,” Hunter exhaled. “Bobbi told me that her son is yours, you know?”

“…He’s not. I’ve known about him, but the dates are all wrong,” Ward looked away, where the first light snows began to fall. “Personally, I believe that Mason is John’s son-“

“…That’s your S.O.?” Hunter blinked, and when Grant nodded in affirmation did his best to punch the latter in the mouth. Only Grant was T1000, and so he caught the punch all the same. “You idiot, you asshole-“

“Morse’s S.O. was maneuvering the two of us to get married, and I must admit neither of us was against it, though something was missing, apparently,” Ward continued, still holding onto Hunter’s fist. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve been good for her-“

“Yes, well, she hasn’t been good for me,” Hunter exhaled. “What’d go wrong-?”

“We didn’t love each other, it looks like,” Grant shrugged, “and without going into what doesn’t make any sense, it was enough.” He looked away. “Mind you, John has- had a common-law wife and a daughter…” he looked away. “Do you respect her, Morse?”

Hunter paused, thinking it over. “Yes, I do,” he finally muttered. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, no, maybe,” Grant shrugged. “She wanted to be a field agent, and she got to be, but primarily she was a seduction specialist. Does she still disbelieve in underwear?”

“And how! But only off the missions,” Lance blinked.

Ward blinked back. This went on for several minutes, until both men forcibly shook themselves out of it.

“So, let’s try again,” Hunter muttered. “What am I missing-?”

“Morse was John’s type, not mine, but we could’ve made it work, with ‘work’ being the key word,” Grant shrugged. “With you, I reckon, it’s different.”

“Maybe,” Hunter walked back and forth around the small porch upon which he and Grant were all this while. “Maybe it was. Maybe it is.” He stopped. “This was supposed to be all about you, you know?” he said, plaintively. “I am trying to fit into here, trying to get you out of your funk and embrace the rest of the human race-“

“No one can embrace the unending,” Grant shot back, “but yes, your heart is in the right place. It’s just that I want it to be on my terms, and so far it isn’t.”

“Yes, well, as you have said, no one can embrace the unending,” Hunter shot back. “The world cannot be run by everyone at the same time-“

“I’m not trying to run it, I just want- I just want- I don’t know what I want,” Grant backed down first.

“Yes, and that’s the problem,” Hunter exhaled. “And yes, I talked to Melinda. She is helping you-“

“I’m helping her and the rest-“

“Yes, well, it seems to be killing you on the inside-“

“So? It is S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s par for course. Coulson is dying on the inside from paperwork, but he is slow to change…”

“Yes, and from what I understood, you actually helped May get the point across, so maybe it’s time for you to get help back,” Hunter looked down at Ward, (but only because the other man was still sitting, rather than standing). “That said, before we go anywhere, you might figure out what do you want…and then we’ll go from there, for better or for worse – it’s your call-“

“I know,” Grant exhaled. “That is what scares me. Excuse me.” He got up and left.

“…Well, I got through to him, I guess,” Hunter muttered to no one in particular, (save for some falling snowflakes, maybe). “Now here’s to hoping that it works! And – that S.H.I.E.L.D. actually wants to help him, rather to keep him useful. Bob, I really hate you for getting me involved with this organization sometimes.” He turned around and left too.

…When both of them were gone for good, Skye and Leo, who had gone to play in the snow, (with Tripp supervising them, cough), quietly appeared on the scene from behind their impromptu cover, (just some of the local shrubs, but they worked), and quietly got inside as well.

End


End file.
